Webcam
by Alurax
Summary: Tseng leaned closer to the webcam, tracing a hand along the side of it, as if trying to reach Reeve through the screen. "I miss the feel of your skin." His hand slid up along the side of his neck, head tilting to compensate. "As well as your hands."


i wrote this at the request of Enide

Reeve felt exhausted. He'd been working massive over-time since the fall of the Sector 7 slums. He was still angry at ShinRa for making such a rash decision, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Turning on his computer, Reeve slumped into his chair with a heavy sigh. Silently, he prayed for his vacation, next week, to hurry up.

He didn't think anything of the little whirls and chirps of the desktop, as it cut on, and was starting to drift off, before it had stopped. Though soon, a small beep caught his attention.

"Reeve?" Reeve jumped with hearing his name, and looked around the room.

"Reeve, over here."

"Over where?" He recognized the voice as Tseng's but couldn't figure out where he was hiding.

"The computer, Eistein."

"Huh?" Reeve turned back to the computer screen to see a small window had opened, with his lover looking back at him. He leaned in to look at the screen. "Tseng? How'd you open it on mine?"

Tseng shrugged. "I'm a Turk. I can do anything."

Reeve folded his arms across his chest, slumping back in his chair. "So I've noticed."

"You're not still mad about that Sector 7 thing, are you?"

Reeve didn't respond.

"I had to do it. I was following orders."

Reeve snorted. "If you were ordered to jump off a bridge-"

"Probably. If it would benefit ShinRa."

Reeve continued to pout, pondering whether or not to shut the window off.

"I miss you." Was the only thing that kept him from doing it. Reeve looked back up at the screen. Tseng was resting his head on his hand, looking longingly at him, through the small window. "I haven't seen you in two weeks. That's way too long."

"Well." Reeve relaxed a bit, leaning forward. He started opening documents he had to work on, making sure not to cover up the window so he could still see Tseng. "We've both been so busy. It's been hard to get a moment alone."

"I'm in my office. Maybe you could come up?"

Reeve shook his head. "I have too much work to do. I don't have time." He could nearly see an uncharacteristic puppy dog pout on the Turk's lips. "Can I come down there?"

"You'll just distract me."

"But I'm distracting you now."

"Vaguely. But I can still get my work done."

There was a small silence before Tseng spoke again, a vicious grin on his face. "Are you sure?"

Reeve's typing froze, his face flushing at the tone in his voice. "P-pretty sure."

Tseng's grin spread. "Mind if test that theory?" His finger started to pull his tie loose. "Besides, you looked so stressed. I don't like to see you so wound up."

"I-I'm fine… really?" Reeve continued to type, but his eyes were fixed on the small screen, and wasn't aware of the type-os.

"Don't lie to me, Reeve." He slipped off the jacket, and started to work on unbuttoning his shirt. "You're so tense. I wish I could help you relieve it." His smile crossed the line from vicious to wicked. Slim fingers traced along his ivory skin. "It's too bad I can't touch you."

Reeve paused from typing, scrubbing his heated face. "Tseng, don't."

"Don't what? It's true. I'm just thinking out loud." He leaned closer to the webcam, tracing a hand along the side of it, as if trying to reach Reeve through the screen. "I miss the feel of your skin." His hand slid up along the side of his neck, head tilting to compensate. "As well as your hands."

Reeve gripped the inseam of his pants. He cleard his throat. "If you're just thinking, then why are you undressing?"

Tseng leaned back in his chair, his face settling into an almost innocent expression. "I'm hot."

Reeve felt his little friend jump, as he tried to focus on his typing again.

"But you know."

"(Oh no, he's still going.)"

"I'd much more prefer if you took my clothes off. You're so much better at it." He continued to try and pull his arms from the sleeves of his shirt. When he realized his hand was stuck in the buttoned cuff, he let out an exagerated 'oh'. "See what I mean?" He pouted. "You'd have gotten me out fully."

Reeve failed miserably to not watch the small screen as his lover continued to try and get his hand out. He was holding the fabric tight in one hand, pulling the small button through the hole with his teeth. When both hands were free, he heard Tseng sigh, rubbing his wrists as if they were hurting. "That's a relief." His lips moved to brush against his wrists.

Tseng's eyes drifted back up to the screen. "How's your work coming, Reeve?" He asked innocently, apparently unaware of his own hands caressing his skin.

Reeve shook his head, trying to keep his hand out of his pants. "You're asking for it, Tseng."

"What do you mean? I'm just asking how you're doing on your work."

"No… you-"

"Yo, Reeve."

Reeve nearly jumped ten feet into the air, as Reno barged into his office. The first chance he got, he turned the computer screen off, looking back at him. "What, Reno!?" He asked through gritted teeth, his heart racing.

Reno quite expertly hid his knowing look. "Rufus asked me give ya these." He held up a yellow envelope, and tossed it on Reeve's desk. After a quick glimpse to Reeve's lap, Reno smiled at him and waved, heading out. "Later, Commish."

Reeve heard a faint, "Dammit, Reno." Growled through his speakers. He turned the screen back on to see Tseng leaning pitifully back in his chair. The Turk wasn't looking at the screen anymore, and Reeve couldn't stop himself from thinking how beautiful he was, and how much he really did want to touch him. "Come on, cheer up. He was just doing as he was told." Reeve tried not to sound cynical as he spouted his lover's words back at him.

"I know." Tseng sighed, "But now you have more work to do. There's no chance of getting you up here now."

"To be fair, I probably wouldn't have been able to anyway. I'm off next week. We can have some time then."

Tseng propped his head onto his hand. Staring into the screen. "But I don't think I can wait that long."

"I know. But just think of how much better it'll be." Reeve set upon looking through the files in the envelope that he failed to notice an outside light filling Tseng's office, and the Turk leader's eyes glancing up at the door. "What're are-" Was all Tseng seemed to hear to divert his attention. "What is it?"

Tseng turned his attention back to the screen. "Nothing." Reeve missed the shifting of those grey eyes to an unseen source.

Reeve sighed miserably. "I really hate to do this, Tseng. But I have to get these files done. So I-"

He was cut short by the sound of Tseng letting out a brief scream.

Reeve dropped the papers in his hands, checking the small screen intently. Tseng looked like he was holding his leg in pain. "What happened?"

"N-nothing. I'm - AHH." Something slid into the screen and hit him in the arm.

"Tseng?"

Tseng glared at whatever was in the room with him. "What the hell are you doing?" A pair of hands reached into view, careful not to let their owner be seen, and grabbed Tseng. "Let me go!"

Reeve watched helplessly as his lover was dragged out of sight. He grabbed the computer monitor. "Tseng?" His heart fell from hearing him scream again. "TSENG!?"

Reeve darted out of his office, and up the stairs, finding the elevator too long to wait for. He didn't know what he could do to help him, but it didn't matter. Tseng was in trouble. He had to do something.

Up three flights of stairs, Reeve bursted into Tseng's office. "Tseng?" He didn't see anybody, only papers strewed in front of the desk. Reeve sprinted around Tseng's desk to see the Turk leader laying on the ground behind it. His eyes were closed, his pants were undone, and there were signs of bruises on his exposed skin.

Reeve lifted the limp form in his arms. "Tseng? Speak to me, are you ok?"

"Reeve?" He stirred, opening his eyes to look up at him.

Reeve smiled, drawing him into his arms. "Oh, Tseng, you're ok."

Tseng slid his arms around Reeve's neck. "Reeve. You came."

"Of course I did. Where'd the attacker go?"

Tseng pulled back to look up at him. "He ran when he knew you were coming. You scared him off, Reeve. You saved me." His hands behind his neck, he pulled Reeve down to meet his lips.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while longer. Finally Tseng spoke again. "You're not going to leave me are you?"

"What?"

Tseng clung to him a bit desperately. "I can help you finish your work later. Just please, don't leave me alone right now."

"Alright." Reeve layed Tseng back down on the ground, tracing his fingers through his hair. "I'm not going to leave you."

Outside Tseng's office, Reno and Rude had their ears pressed against the door.

"The Chief's a better actor than we thought." Commented Rude.

"He actually sounds scared, yo." Reno straigtened up, waving a sign in his hand that said, 'just play along, I'll get him up here'. "To tell ya the truth, I didn't think he'd go for it."

Rude strightened up as well. "He may try to seek revenge for you attacking him, though." They started off down the hall. "But how did you make him scream like that?"

"Nothing special. I just pinched the shit outta him."

"Yea… you're gonna get it."

"I'll be waitin."


End file.
